


Neverending Love

by AmyJorumStitchery



Series: I miss ya when you're not around [2]
Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fucking, Idiots in Love, Made For Each Other, Making up for lost time, NSFW, Porn, Sex, Smut, master Tim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery





	Neverending Love

You had talked and fucked all night, which was the favourite pastimes of the both of you, and now as you had a moment of peace and quiet, he was lying curled up on his side on your arm and kissed your skin softly, running his fingers tenderly over your naked body.   
You closed your eyes and pulled him nearer, couldn't get enough of him and wanted him preferably on you, in you, whatever, you needed him as close as possible. He had started telling you about the set and the long days and how he often would doze off of exhaustion in his trailer during lunch breaks, but as he told you, his mind got preoccupied with a little spot of your skin that he figured he hadn't kissed in a long time, so his story faded slowly as his tongue explored this little patch and he never seem to lose interest as "new" parts of your body surfaced and he eagerly explored them as if was the first time he noticed them.

"I've missed my soft babygirl" he murmured as a fresh little piece of uncharted skin had appeared in the small of your back.

He rolled you to your side and kissed from your hips to your breast and then back down again, feather light kisses that made you shiver and arch your back as his hand slowly began searching their way in between your legs, teasingly slow. He traced his fingers to your vulva and stroked you carefully on the outside, watching you with soft eyes as you started squirming under his touch. The he gently parted your folds and massaged with his thumb, softly blowing cold air on you and chuckled when you let out a little squeal in delight. He dipped his head down and kissed you inner thighs, swirling his tongue around, biting you as his hands squeezed and kneaded your flesh, making your skin turn a light pink under his fingers. You moaned as he went up your stomach and down to your pussy again and then grabbed your ass with one hand and shook it lightly.

Without saying anything, he rolled you over to your stomach and placed his hands under you to raise you up on your hands and knees. 

"Is this alright, my love?" he asked, pressing his crotch against you and gently rubbed his erect penis against your butt, making you smile as you turned to him.

"Wanna come inside me, baby...?" you teased.

He smiled and placed both hands, palm flat on your ass and squeezed and spanked, as you sucked air through your teeth he raised you further to enter you.

You gasped as a jolt of electricity rushed through you as he thrust hard into you.

"Have you been a good girl when I was away?" he said softly.  
"Yes..." you said breathlessly.

He kept thrusting, slowly, one jab at at time, as his grip tightened around you.

"I had such dirty fantasies about you when I was away" he said as he pressed his upper body on your back, his mouth finding its way to your neck and he nibbled you slowly   
"and the thought of you made me so horny baby, I longed for your pussy"

You tilted your head to the side for him to have better access as he licked goose bumps on your skin.

"Tim" you begged softly "Tim..."  
"What is it my little girl" he whispered as he bit your shoulder and slammed himself against you one time. Causing you to mewl and bite your lip.

"I need you" you whispered "I need you. Fuck me hard"  
"Alright then" he grinned.

He grabbed your hips and began hammering you forcefully, mumbling how good your pussy felt around him. Your parted lips screamed out and you closed your eyes hard as he lunged in and out of you. Then he slowed down a bit, teasingly slow and you whimpered.

"Don't stop"

"It's just that I have to wait a little" he said trying to catch his breath "I'm gonna come any second if I dont take it easy"

"That's alright, fuck me hard!" you cried out. 

He chuckled and tightened his grip around your sweaty body, pounding you with everything he got until he let out a deep groan of release and satisfaction, slowing down and eventually coming to a halt.  
He wheezed and his chest was heaving as he threw his head back and sighed in contentment, squeezing you softly in reassurance and exited you.

"You're out of practice" you grinned. 

"Aah come on now!" He remarked and laughed as he wrestled you down on your back, where he straddled you and pinned your wrists down, kissing you softly on your lips.  
"Can you blame me? 3 weeks abstinence from both my girl and sex with her, I deserve a prize for my effort"

You laughed and he cuddled up beside you in your little nook, planting lazy kisses on your chest and caressing his fingers on your stomach. 

"But don't worry, I'll be my usual self soon...I know someone who is very willing to instruct me"


End file.
